This invention pertains to distributors of a type for use in internal combustion engines and more particularly to means for readily adjusting the spacing between a pair of contact points involved in such distributor devices.
In the past, automotive distributors of the general type described have provided for adjustment of the spacing between the cooperating points therein in manners which typically have required at least the removal of the distributor cap whereby the adjustment typically cannot be made while the engine is running.
The foregoing problem has been attempted to be solved in a number of other ways, usually by rotating the supporting base plate for the breaker arm within the distributor cap. In making such adjustments, it is, however, important that the spacing between the two points be established in a positive manner locking the two points from further movement during operation of the engine.
Accordingly, there has been a need for the provision of a means for directly adjusting the stationary distributor point from a position externally of the distributor cap so as to permit the adjustment to be accomplished during the course of operation of the engine and in a manner continuously locking the adjusted point in position so that further disassembly of the distributor is not required.
As disclosed herein the stationary contact point in the distributor is directly moved by rotation thereof in its housing so as to advance and retreat with respect to the confronting surface of a cyclically moving point carried on the end of a breaker arm. Typically, in most distributors, there will be found a moving and a stationary point. In the present instance, it is the stationary point which is adjustable and, accordingly, (to that extent) movable. This should explain the apparent inconsistency in referring to a "movable stationary" point.